Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for gas cloud detection and gas leak emission quantification.
Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of systems that create, store, transfer, process, or otherwise involve gases. These include, but are not limited to, industrial systems, such as oil and gas drilling rigs and refineries. In such systems, there may be a risk of gas leaks. Such gases may include hydrocarbons (e.g., methane), ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, volatile organic compounds, and many, many others. Gas leaks can pose safety and/or environmental risks. They can also result in financial loss. It would therefore be advantageous to develop systems and methods for detecting gas leaks and quantifying gas leak emission.